pokemon_rhapsody_nocturnefandomcom-20200215-history
Gardevoir (Pokémon)
|} Gardevoir (Japanese: サーナイト Sirnight) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 30. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir using the . Biology Gardevoir is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of its body is white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown are green. Its hair curls over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. As Mega Gardevoir, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and it is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Gardevoir Gardevoir is able to see the future using its psychic powers. Additionally, it is able to create small black holes, distort dimensions, and support itself without feeling the pull of gravity. Its power reaches its peak when protecting its , whom it will protect with its life. This Pokémon inhabits . In the anime Major appearances Diantha's Gardevoir Diantha has a Gardevoir which first appeared in The Bonds of Evolution!. It can also Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir. Other Gardevoir's debut anime appearance was in Do I Hear a Ralts?. It was the parent of the sick that Max and 's were taking to the Pokémon Center. A belonging to Melodi appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty. It was stolen by J. It proved to have a deep connection with its and was able to hear her through thought. A under the ownership of Concordia appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, Secrets From Out of the Fog!, and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. A that can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the ownership of Kimia. Minor appearances Gardevoir made its debut appearance in a cameo in Destiny Deoxys. A 's Gardevoir appeared briefly in Spontaneous Combusken, where it was seen competing in the . A Gardevoir appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Trainer's Gardevoir appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. A Gardevoir that can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Mega Gardevoir appeared in the ending credits of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Gardevoir appeared alongside a and in Loading the Dex!, during a fantasy that had after an encounter with a . However, the trio was really , , and using illusionary disguises. Pokédex entries needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small by using all of its psychic power.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Gardevoir is one of the Pokémon owned by Rocco. He mainly uses its for quick escapes. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, during 's challenge, a Gardevoir is seen as one of the rental Pokémon he used, defeating a . A Trainer's Gardevoir appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. A Gardevoir appears with its Trainer at the Mini-game Corner in the . The Kalos Diantha, owns a Gardevoir that can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir. She first appeared in Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change. In Omega Alpha Adventure 0, 's , Rara, evolved into a Gardevoir while training alongside 's Kirlia, Kirly. In PAORAS20, she received a Gardevoirite from the Meteor Village Elder, allowing Ruby to Mega Evolve her into Mega Gardevoir. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga A Gardevoir appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team, as a Pokémon who protected its human friend—albeit sacrificing its own life—a thousand years earlier. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl When summoned from a Poké Ball, it will go across the stage using to protect the summoner (and teammates) from any projectile attacks. Trophy information "An Embrace Pokémon. Despite its elegant and feminine features, there can be male and female Gardevoir. A Psychic-type, it has the ability to see the future and levitate. It's a brave Pokémon who will risk its own life to protect its trainer. It uses the ability Synchronize to pass on status problems like paralysis, poison, and burns to the foe." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Gardevoir reappears as a Poké Ball summon in both versions of the fourth iteration of the series. Once again, it will use Reflect to bounce off projectiles. Trophy information NA: Gardevoir is a Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon, bearing an elegant appearance that male and female Gardevoir share. In Smash Bros., it uses Reflect to turn back projectiles and items launched toward it. Helpfully, it won't affect any of the shots from the player who summoned it. Take advantage of this! PAL: This Psychic- and Fairy-type may look like a woman in a long dress, but there are both male and female Gardevoir out there! If you get one in battle, it'll use Reflect, creating a barrier that stops projectiles from hitting you and your allies. It won't block any of your shots, though, so feel free to fire all the projectiles you like! '' Pokkén Tournament Gardevoir is a Technique-type playable character in Pokkén Tournament. Moves it can use include , , , , , , , , , and . Upon entering Burst form, it Mega-Evolves and can use the Burst Attack Fairy Tempest. Game data NPC appearances * : Gardevoir is the spirit of a Pokémon who sacrificed herself for her . She comes to the player in their dreams, explaining things and generally appearing after important periods in the game. She is revived later in the game, but doesn't remember anything about her previous life. * : Gardevoir is a member of Team Charm. She knew Wigglytuff from long ago. Together, they and the player's team explore Aegis Cave and defeat . * : Along with their role in Explorers of Time/Darkness, Team Charm debut in their own special episode, Here Comes Team Charm!. The story extends to how they meet and Team AWD. * : Team Charm is also present in Super Mystery Dungeon. In this game, Gardevoir has a connection to Gengar, hinting that she may be the same Gardevoir that appeared in Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue team. Pokédex entries , this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power.}} power. It will give its life to protect its Trainer.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Secret Storage 12, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} }} }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Altru Tower, Capture Arena}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sky Fortress, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 238 Prasino Woods: Stage 572}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sunlit Forest (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |JR Kyushu Train Station Gardevoir|Japanese|Japan|50|April 23 to May 6, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Gardevoir}} |Kimia's Gardevoir|Japanese region|Online|50 |June 17 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kimia's Gardevoir}} |XY&Z Gardevoir|Korean region|Online|100|September 20 to November 15, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY&Z Gardevoir}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Gardevoir Mega Gardevoir Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , and moves was 1×, and was 2× and moves was ½×}} Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if used by Mega Gardevoir because of its Ability, . By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 75 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=281 |name2=Kirlia |type1-2=Psychic |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=282 |name3=Gardevoir |type1-3=Psychic |type2-3=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Gardevoir's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex ( only) and the Almia Browser are the same: 159. * Gardevoir's and are the reverse of 's. * Mega Gardevoir has the highest base stat of all Fairy-type Pokémon. * Gardevoir and Gallade are the only Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution that are in the same evolutionary family. Origin Gardevoir resembles a . Its exaggerated head with minimal facial expression and an overall frail, featureless physique could also be attributed to ''anesama ningyou, a style of traditional Japanese . Its protective nature over its Trainer may suggest that it is based on a , though its ghost-like characteristics could also suggest that it is based on that refuse to leave this world. Name origin Gardevoir may be a combination of garde (French for guard) and devoir (French for duty). It may also be a combination of garder (French verb for to keep) and voir (French verb for to see), reflected in its Pokédex data, which explains how Gardevoir will protect its Trainer even at the cost of its own life and that Gardevoir has the ability to see into the future. Sirnight may be taken to mean さあ、ナイト saa, naito ("come, knight") or Sir Knight. In other languages or Sir Knight |fr=Gardevoir|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Gardevoir|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Guardevoir|demeaning=Similar to English name |it=Gardevoir|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=가디안 Gadian|komeaning=Literally the English word guardian |zh_cmn=沙奈朵 Shānàiduǒ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=गार्डेभोईर Gardevoir|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гардевойр Gardevoyr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Rara * Diantha's Gardevoir * Gardevoir (Red and Blue Rescue Team) * Team Charm Notes External links |} 282 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Guardevoir fr:Gardevoir it:Gardevoir ja:サーナイト pl:Gardevoir zh:沙奈朵